nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate is a crossover fighting game developed by Konami Digital Entertainment and BlitWorks and published by THQ Nordic in association with Nickelodeon. It is the sequel to Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe and the fifth installment in the ''Nicktoons Super Splash Bros.'' series, succeeding it's predecessor. It will be released for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on March 5, 2019. The gameplay of the game itself mainly competes with Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The storymode of the game is mostly based on Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots and SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom but with the mixture of it's previous games like Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe and Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution. The concept for a new Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. game was completed in December 2015 during the development of the prequel's downloadable content. Series creator and director Jack Halm returned along with THQ Nordic Inc. and BlitWorks, the studios that developed the previous game; the studios' return sped up the preparation process. Halm's goal with Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate was to include every character from previous games despite the various development and licensing problems this would cause. The game engine was built from scratch and upgraded the textures and lighting effects of previous games. Ultimate was announced at the THQ Nordic Gamescom 2018 and is scheduled to be released on March 5, 2019. Playable Characters Veretans # Mitchell Van Morgan # Gavin O'Neal Davis* # Carolyn Ashley Taylor* # Jennifer Hooker* # Marquessa* # Metal Mitchell* # Martin J. Moody* # David Jessie Drake* # Nicholas Dunn* # Valerie Ann Gupton* # Amber* # Dusty Riddle* # SpongeBob SquarePants # Patrick Star* # Tommy Pickles # Angelica Pickles* # Arnold Shortman # Eliza Thornberry # Rocko Wallaby # Ickis # Otto Rocket # Daggett and Norbert # CatDog* # Ren and Stimpy* # Sandy Cheeks* # Plankton* # Moldy SpongeBob* # Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda)* # Vicky* # Denzel Crocker* # Chuckie Finster* # Phil and Lil* # Reptar* # Kimi Finster* # Helga Pataki* # Jimmy Neutron (with Goddard)* # Cindy Vortex* # Sheen Estevez* # King Goobot* # Doug Funnie* # Donnie Thornberry* # Zim* # Treeflower* # Henry and June* # Ed Bighead* # Teenage Tommy Pickles* # Orange Splat Man* # Squidward Tentacles* # Dennis* # Jenny Wakeman (XJ9)* # Alex HA-9 Blackman* # Rudy and Snap* # Penny Sanchez* # Skrawl* # Vexus* # Tak* # Jerra* # Lok* # Traloc* # Jorgen Von Strangle* # Trixie Tang* # Professor Calamitous* # Danny Phantom* # Sam Manson* # Vlad Plasmius* # Dani Fenton* # Aang* # Katara* # Sokka* # Toph Bei Fong* # Zuko* # Azula* # Ginger Foutley* # Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle* # Mr. X* # Tuesday X* # Reggie Rocket* # GIR* # Dib* # Gaz* # Tak and Mimi* # El Tigre # Frida Suarez* # White Pantera* # Puma Loco* # Otis* # Bessie Higgenbottom* # Portia Gibbons* # Fanboy & Chum Chum* # Kyle-Bloodworth-Thomas* # Boog* # Bigfoot* # Aseefa* # Dudley Puppy* # Kitty Katswell* # Verminious Snaptrap* # Sanjay & Craig* # Mr. Noodman* # Buhdeuce and SwaySway* # Bloom* # Stella* # Flora* # Icy* # Korra* # Leonardo* # Donatello* # Raphael* # Michelangelo* # Rango* # Mr. Krabs* # Mermaid Man and Barncleboy* # Crimson Chin* # Nega Chin* (Echo Fighter of Crimson Chin) # Black Cuevro* # Django of the Dead* # Freakshow* # Dark Laser* # Doodle Bob* # Cherry* (Echo Fighter of Bessie Higgenbottom) # Sēnor Siniestro* # Dash Baxter* # Pumpkinator* # Walker* # Flying Dutchman* # Glowface* # Foop* # Bartog and Drug* # Harvey Beaks* # Pig Goat Banana and Cricket* # Mii Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) # Xbox Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Xbox One) # PlayStation Home Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for PlayStation 4) Newcomers # Ebony Nichole Lewis* # Amanda Payne* # Lincoln Loud # Clyde McBride # Kid Danger* # Bunsen # Amanda Killman* # Lasombra* # Peaches* # Lila Sawyer* (Echo Fighter of Helga Pataki) # Harold Berman* # Gerald Johanssen* # JoJo Siwa (with BowBow)* # Tufflips* # The Chameleon* # Jet* # Keeko* (Echo Fighter of Tak) # Jimmy Negatron* (Echo Fighter of Jimmy Neutron) # Vega* (Echo Fighter of Jenny XJ9 Wakeman) # April O'Neil* # Dr. Chipotle Jr.* # Roger Klotz* # Patti Mayonaise (Echo Fighter of Doug Funnie) # Abby* (Echo Fighter of Otis) # Ronnie Anne Santiago* (Echo Fighter of Lincoln Loud) # Ketta* # Dade* # Misty* # Shredder* # Captain Beardburger* # Pheobe Thunderman* # Ryder* # Veronica* (Echo Fighter of Trixie Tang) # Cat Valentine* # Frankie Gaines* # Mako* # Amon* # Ansi & Olly* # Sunny* # Aisha* # Casey Jones* # Master Splinter* # Pheobe Heyerdahl* # Clarissa Darling* # King Jellyfish+ # Chloe Carmichael+ Third Party # Barbie* # Skipper* (Echo Fighter of Barbie) # Spider-Man* # Iron Man* # Raven Queen* # Apple White* (Echo Fighter of Raven Queen) # Frankie Stein* # Draculaura* # Max Steel* # Creepie Creecher* # Goku* # Vegeta* (Echo Fighter of Goku) # Princess Twilight Sparkle* # Optimus Prime* # Jessicake* # Peppa-Mint* # Bubbleisha* # Rainbow Kate (with Sarah Fairy Cake)* # Puss in Boots* # Ladybug* # Cat Noir* # Simon's Cat+ # Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle+ # Rose Cinderella+ # Vicky Broomstick+ (Echo Fighter of Rose Cinderella) # Red Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)+ # Felicity Fox (with Flick)+ Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Plus are DLC Characters Stages * Battlefield (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Big Battlefield (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Final Destination (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Raleighopolis (Mitchell Van Morgan) * The Krusty Krab (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) * Retroland (Jimmy Neutron) * Yolkian Stadium (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom) * EuroReptarland (Rugrats) * Hillwood (Hey Arnold!) * San Lorenzo (Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie) * Thornberry Van (The Wild Thornberry) * Kind-a-Lot-O-Comics (Rocko's Modern Life) * New O-Town (Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling) * Zim's Base (Invader Zim) * Double Dare 2018 Stage (Double Dare) * Legend of the Hidden Temple Stage (Legend of the Hidden Temple) * Kids' Choice Awards Blimp (Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards) * Water Tribe (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Miracle City (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Barnyard (Back at the Barnyard) * Republic City (The Legend of Korra) * Loud House (The Loud House) * Muckledunk School (Bunsen is a Beast!) * Captain Man's Headquarters (The Adventures of Kid Danger) * Wetbark Lake (Harvey Beaks) * Turtle Hideout (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * JoJo Siwa's Stage (JoJo Siwa) * Barbie's Dollhouse (Barbie) * Monster High (Monster High) * Wonderwood Village * Crystal Empire (My Little Pony: Frinedship is Magic) * Shopville (Shopkins) * Treasure House (Puss in Boots) * Paris (Miraculous Ladybug) * Canterlot High School+ (Equestria Girls) * Canterlot Mall+ (Equestria Girls) * Camp Everfree+ (Equestria Girls) * Regal Academy+ (Regal Academy) * Chloe Carmicheal's Room+ (Fairly OddParents) * Command Center+ (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) * Wonderwood Village+ (Enchantimals) Items * Splash Ball (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Fake Splash Ball (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Assist Trophies (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Krabby Patty (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jellyfish Net (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Robot Cat (Rugrats) * Reptar Bars (Rugrats) * Reptar Cereal (Rugrats) * Reptar Cookie (Rugrats) * Cynthia Doll (Rugrats) * Baseball Bat (Hey Arnold!) * Fairy Wand (The Fairly OddParents) * Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) * Jetpack (Jimmy Neutron) * Hypno-beam (Jimmy Neutron) * Book Gum (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Thermos (Danny Phantom) * Booo-merang (Danny Phantom) * Fenton Ghost Glove (Danny Phantom) * Guitar (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Airbending staff (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Electrified Glove (The Legend of Korra) * Leo's Sword (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Zombie Bran (The Loud House) * Bun-Bun (The Loud House) * Slimeball (Nickelodeon) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Scottie Salmon * Sarah Lynn Meadows * Mrs. Puff * Pearl Krabs * Larry the Lobster * Squilliam Fancyson * Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda * Poof Cosma * Chester and AJ * Tootie * Carl Wheezer * Nick Dean * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * Keswick * Suzie Charmichael * Pig * Peck and Freddy * Brad * Stevie Goff * Jibolba * Iroh * Tenzin * Lynn Loud * Lola Loud * Mikey Munroe * Darcy * Inside Out Boy * DuckManBoy * MooseBox * Francine * Doman and Moof * Earmouse and Bottle * Werebeast * Winston * Captain Man * Max Thunderman * Fee and Foo * Robot and Monster * Dora the Explorer * Blue * PAW Patrol Pups * Shimmer and Shine * Peppa Pig * True and Bartleby * The Cutie Mark Crusaders * Chelsea * Stacey * Ken * Kitty Cheshire * Madeline Hatter * Abbey Abominable * Polly Pocket * Olivia and Stephanie * Rena Rogue * Queen Bee * Bart Simpson * Kitty Softpaws * Hawk Snow White+ * Green Ranger+ * Sage Skunk+ MORE COMING SOON! Boss * Master Blob and Crazy Blob Story Mode * Various Nicktoons Characters Spirits * Robo Snail * Thug * Poultra * Shirley * Galeem (Final Boss) * The Nick Jr. Master (True Final Boss) Category:Video Games Category:THQ Nordic games Category:THQ Nordic Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:2019 video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch eshop games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series